500 Days of Diamonds
by Lovely Little Willow
Summary: A Beatles Fanfiction. 13-year-old Richard Starkey was being admitted to a children's hospital - again. But when he meets the eccentric new girl, he has a feeling this stay isn't going to be so bad... T for language
1. Prologue

**Yeah, I'm starting another story, got somethin' against it, bitches?**

**... That's what I thought! Anywho, I came up with this title after watching the movie (_500) Days of Summer_, which just so happens to be one of my favorite movies. Now, this story isn't actually going to BE like (_500) Days of Summer_, it's just gonna share a similar name. Onward with the story, now, or I'll talk you all to death!**

**-Mo**

**Disclaimer - Fine, I'll be serious on this one. I do not, nor will I ever, own Richard Starkey (pity, ain't it?), The Beatles (also a pity), or the children's hospital mentioned in here. I only own the girl who's name is not yet mentioned.**

* * *

**Ringo's P.O.V.** - **Sometime or another in 1962, after being excepted into the Beatles**

I chuckled a bit, smiling slightly to meself. I was floating, in the air, like it was some sort of stream. The sky was beautiful, like cotton candy. I reached out me hand, first to the sky, then back to me mouth. Oh, wait, the sky was cotton candy.

I look down to the ground, me bare feet touching the soft dark green grass. Wait, where did me shoes go? Eh, who cares?

"Ritchie... Ritchie..." a voice called to me in the distance. It sounded so familiar. So, I ran to it. I ran and ran and ran till I finally reached the voice. It was a young girl, about 13-14 years old. She had dark brown hair, which was pulled back in a braid, and vibrant gold eyes. She had a rose in her hand, a white one. She handed it to me.

"Hello, Ritchie!" she exclaimed, drawing me into a hug. A bear hug, at that. I hugged her back, inhaling her scent. She smelled like flowers. And vanilla.

"You know, I go by Ringo now," I pointed out. She shrugged, fiddling with the hem of her yellow sun dress.

All of a sudden, she bolted up and grabbed my hand, racing off to who-knows-where. "Where are we going?" She smiled her amazing smile. "You'll see."

I rolled my eyes. She must have seen it, 'cause she frowned. "Patience is a virtue, Ritchie." I smiled. Damn her and her poetic ways.

Finally, she came to a halt, making me run into her, ALSO making me fall on me butt. I rubbed me head, jumping up. "What the hell, Luce?" She chuckled. "Language, Mister Starkey." I rolled me eyes. Then I finally registered where she had taken me.

"Wow..." I whispered. We were in a beautiful... garden. Flowers, everywhere! Acres and acres! I looked at her, mouth still agape. She looked down. "How do you like it?" She said it like she was afraid I'd say I didn't. But how could I?

"Lucy," I said, addressing her by her real name, "This. Is. Amazing." She looked up, her golden eyes lighting up. "Really?" I nodded my head. "Really."

She wandered off to a nearby flower bed. I recognised the flower she was picking up. It was a lunaria, or as she called it, Perennial Honesty. The flower of honesty.

"Ritchie?" she asked. I looked up to her. "Do you remember, when you were little," It hit me, in mid-sentence. Currently, right now, at this moment, I was still 23. And she was still 14. "how I wanted to become a florist?"

I nodded, noticing her sad expression. I walked over to her. She walked back. "Lucy, what's wrong? Yer not acting like yerself..." She smiled sadly, handing me the flowers. She gave me one last sad smile, and walked away. I called to her, but she walked farther and father. And I called louder and louder, to the point where my throat hurt and my eyes were red and puffy.

"Luce... Lucy..."

* * *

I bolted up, running me hand through me hair. It was just a dream... Like always...

I looked over to the clock. 4:37 a.m. Great.

Sitting up right, I felt something fall in me lap. Perennial Honesty, or lunaria. The crisp, white flowers Lucy gave me... in me dreams. I tilted me head a bit. How- how is that possible? It was just a dream... She couldn't ACTUALLY be here...

Right?

I heaved a sigh. Alright, it's settled. I'm going to see her.

* * *

**It's done, it's done, it's done, done done done done DONE! WOAH, am I excited to write this story! I mean, NO one has tried this! NO ONE! It makes me feel special...**

**Anyway (I say that too much, I think...), this (and the last chapter) is going to be the only one written in 1962. The rest are gonna be done when he's 13. Do the math. So, with that said, I must say... REVIEWWWW!**

**Also, what do you, my fateful readers, think happened to Lucy? I mean, I don't expect you to be specific, just where do you think she is.**

**-Mo**


	2. Day 1

****

**Hello, my fateful readers! I just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews! I honestly do love them... **

**ANYWAY, before I start my rant about my review-whoring ways, I should probably rush you into the story. It's weird, usually I'm VERY talkative, but recently I've just found myself at a loss for words. **

**-Mo**

**Disclaimer - It's not the first chapter, so I'm not going to be serious. And if I'm not being serious, then I refuse. **

* * *

Well, let's just say the first time I saw that girl, I was more or less taken a back. I mean, who comes into a Hellhole like this and _smiles_? Though I do admire her optimism, you have to admit it's pretty weird.

This new girl was in a wheel chair, and she was wearing the regular white gowns. Her hair was a dark brown, and it was pulled back into a braid. Her eyes intrigued me. They were vibrant gold, rimmed with light brown.

But contrary to the small smile on her face, her eyes showed that she was in pain. I looked at the girl intently out of me window. She was breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling at a quick pace. A man started yelling at the nurse who was wheeling the girl around to go faster. The nurse glared at him and continued to wheel the girl away 'til she was out of sight.

Even though I didn't even know this girl, I dearly hoped she's alright.

* * *

The rest of the day was like any other. I layed in me bed, failing miserably when I tried to entertain meself. But, you know, things could be worse. I could be that girl.

I sighed. That girl was on me mind ALL DAY. I just HAD to find out if she was alright.

I fiddled with the ring on meright hand. There's something about that girl, something different. Most girls now-a-days are materialistic, only caring about their selves and their belongings. But I could tell that there was something about this girl, something different.

Being at 13, I didn't exactly know to much about the world, but I knew enough to know that it's a greedy place. People are selfish beings. They only care about themselves and what they can get their hands on. Only a few people realize that all that rubbish isn't everything.

I looked at me bedside table, namely a picture of me and me mum. She was one of those people. I missed her a lot. I didn't get to see her much, seeing as I was here. And the fact that she's a working-class lady didn't help much, either.

Me thoughts were interrupted when I heard a knock at me door. I slide off me bed and opened the door. As soon as it opened me eyes grew wide. It was the girl.

"Hi," she said with enthusiasm. So, she's American... "I'm Lucy!" She handed me a flower. Hesitantly, I took it. "Er, h-hi. I-I'm Richard." Damn fool, stop stuttering!

Lucy smiled, walking in and sat herself at the edge of my bed. She motioned for me to sit beside her. This girl was _very _odd.

"So, what are ya in for?" I asked conversationally, breaking the silence that had seemed to have lasted forever. She giggled. "I've got chronic obstructive pulmonary disease."

I looked at her for a minute, confused. "What?" I sounded like a bloody idiot!

She smiled. "COPD. It's when the air passageways narrow, making it hard to breath. It can be very dangerous. My parents read that cold air's good for lung problems, so off we went from sunny Savannah, Georgia to cold Liverpool, England!"

"Georgia, eh?" I inquired, "So, why don't you have a southern accent?" She giggled again, which made me smile. "My parents are language professors," she explained, "and if I dropped a 'g', they'd kill me."

I laughed a bit. An awkward silence followed, Lucy looking intently at me eyes."You have beautiful eyes."

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"I said," she repeated slowly, "you have beautiful eyes."

"Err," I said, not exactly sure what to say, "You, too." She smiled, standing up. "Well, I must be off. In reality, I'm not supposed to be out of my room. It's just that I saw you looking out your window when I first got here, so I thought you might wanna know that I was alright."

"Uh, yeah. Thanks..." I said, standing up, too. I extended by hand, and Lucy took it. But instead of just shaking it, she drew me into a hug. I smiled. This girl was VERY odd.

"Bye, Ritchie," she whispered, smiling one more time before walking out of the door.

I think that went rather well.

* * *

**And wa-bam, there it is. Now, I plan on making all of the chapters short, because their just, like, days in the life of Ringo when he's in the childrens hospital. Their probably not gonna get much longer than this, so don't expect a mile-long one. Ever.**

**Anywho, how'd ya like this chapter? You could tell me in a... I don't know... a REVIEW! **

**-Mo**


	3. Day 5

**Hey, guess what? I'm mad. You know why? People. They suck.**

**-Mo**

**Disclaimer: Shut up.**

* * *

Ya know what? I really hate being sick. Being sick has been SO bitchy to me that me doctor wouldn't let me have visitors. Which meant that Lucy couldn't come. But that didn't stop her from leaving flowers at me door step.

I walked over to the door, cracking it open and picking up the flower. I smiled. A lily. The flower of life and resurrection.

I bit my bottom lip, checking to see if the coast was clear. Today was a perfect day to go see Lucy.

I inched ever so queitly down the hall before it hit me. I had no earthly idea where her room was. Hmm, maybe if I just wander around, I'll find her room. Or, maybe, I can ask where her room was. The choices, the choices...

"Um, excuse me?" a voice from behind me asked. I whirled around, seeing a tall, red-haired woman. "Uh... Sorry, Miss. Vikki."

She sighed, putting her hand on her hip. "Richard, what _are _you doing out here? You're supposed to be in your room."

"I'm, uh, goin' to see me friend," I paused for a moment, tilting my head, "Would you happen to know where her room is? Her names Lucy." Miss. Vikki sighed again. "You know I can't let you go see her. You're not even supposed to be out of your room!"

"I know, I know! I just... really wanna see her, 'kay?" She sighs AGAIN. "Fine. You can go see yer little friend ONLY if you promise to go right back to your room afterword."

I nodded my head vigorously, smiling. "Ok," I agreed. Miss. Vikki gives me Lucy's room number and all that other junk and I'm off yet again, this time knowing WHERE I'm going.

As I was turning around the corner, I felt eyes watching me. I turn around. It was Lucy.

"Lucy! What are you doing, following me like that?" I asked. She giggles. "Well, I was coming out of my room, which is the other way, y'know, and I saw you, so I started following you. Wait, you did know my room was that way, right?"

I turned red. "Psshhh, yeah, I knew that. Just... y'know, exploring..." She laughs again. "Yeah, sure..." She was silent for a moment, studying me. "Ritchie, would you like to come back to my room?"

Wait, WHAT? I turned even redder. She's not talking about... "Since, y'know, you were already on your way over there. Talking in the middle of the hall isn't exactly the ideal place to talk..."

Ohhhhhhhh! THAT'S what she's talking 'bout. "Uh, sure!" She smiled, grabbing my hand and rushing me into the other direction. I laughed, which kinda hurt. Thank you, pleurisy, with all sarcasm intended...

* * *

Just like the girl, her room didn't cease to amaze me. Being in a sanatorium, you can't exactly personalize your room. But that didn't stop Lucy.

Lucy's room, of course, had dozens and dozens of flowers in various colored vases. Sketches were scattered on the one table in the room. I looked intently at one particular sketch. It was of me eyes.

"Hey, Lucy?" I caledl out, getting her attention. She looked at me. "Hmm?"

"Are these, uh, me eyes?" I asked hesitantly. She nodded her head vigorously, smiling like a lunatic. "Yeah! I told you I liked your eyes, and, y'know, I draw a lot, so I thought I'd skectch them..." She trailed off.

I smiled at her. "They're good. Almost as amazingly stunning as the originals." She rolled her eyes. "Getting conceited, aren't we?" I smirked. "Getting jealous, hmm?"

She laughed, playfully hitting me on the arm. I laugh again, wincing a bit at the pain. Ya see, this is why I hate having pleurisy.

I spend a long time in there. Almost an hour, to be in exact. We just talked about random stuff. But like every other moment, good or bad, it had to pass. Eventually, Miss. Vikki called me back to my room, the time being almost 8:00. Eventually I went to bed and eventually I fell asleep.

So, ya know, normal day.

* * *

**Yay. Woo hoo. There's the second fuckin' chapter.**

**-Mo**


	4. Day 17

****

**Hello, there! I am (surprisingly) still in my good mood! All is well, though I do think an apology is in order, so here it is: Sorry 'bout the harshness last chapter. But, you know what they say about harshness, it builds healthy bones and witty remarks!**

**-Mo **

**Disclaimer: Must we?**

* * *

"So, you fold this side right here, and bam! You got a swan!" Lucy exclaimed. She was teaching me origami, the ancient art of paper folding that apparently amuses people. And let's just say I suck at it.

We were in my room, even if she wasn't exactly allowed here. But, ya know, who cares?

"This is a lot harder than I thought it would be," I said, scratching my head a bit. She smiled, helping me with the last fold. I held up the supposed swan. It vaguely resembled a crumbled up ball of paper. I frowned.

"It's horrible," I sighed. I look over to Lucy, who had just finished her swan. And it actually looked like one.

"Meh," I pouted, crossing my arms and causing Lucy to laugh. Which caused ME to laugh, which caused Lucy to laugh uncontrollably, which caused me to do the same, and we were all laughing until our lungs hurt and I felt like I was about to die.

After our little laughing fit, Lucy grabbed two chairs and we sat down.

"So," I asked, "where did you learn origami?" She shrugged. "You know, my parents were very cultured. They knew all sorts of stuff. Origami, dancing, various Asian cuisine (which was VERY delicious, might I add), etc. etc. etc." I nodded my head, thoroughly intrigued by Lucy's life. How lucky she was to have such a family. But look at the bright side. Things COULD be worse...

I could be fat.

Naw, that could NEVER happen to me.

"But, there's only one downside of having such educated parents. They never get to visit...," she noted rather sadly. I just sat there. It was one of those awkward moments when you should just shut yer trap.

"But," she returned to her sunshiny self, "on the bright side, when they can visit, they bring really fab stuff!" I smiled, sighing slightly, relieved that the awkward moment was gone.

She looked at me curiously. "What about you, Ritchie? Tell me about yourself."

"Well," I began, "I like long walks on the beach, candle lit dinners, and frequent phone calls." She laughed, that light, airy laugh of hers and playfully hit my arm. I grinned.

"But, seriously, tell me about your life," she said, leaning her head against my chair. "I'm curious."

"They say curiosity killed the cat," I pointed out matter-of-a-factually.

"They also say that you should treat others like you'd wanna be treated, yet you see bullies around all the time, don't cha?" she countered. I sighed. "Fine, I'll tell ya 'bout me life," I said, propping myself up with my arm, "It all started one brisk, sunny July morning. Me mum was being rushed to the hospital, but I was co-" She put her hand up, silencing me.

"Too much information, Ritchie. Way too much..." she stated simply.

I smiled. I knew that would shut her up.

* * *

**I know, I know, it sucked. Like, REALLY sucked... Blame it on writers block... (No, wait, blame it on the a-a-a-a-alcohol) But, bear with meh now, much, much, MUCH better stuff is in store for you. ****Soon. **

**Very soon...**

**-Mo**

**(P.S.: HAPPY LATE BIRFDAY, GEORGEY!)**


	5. Day 39

****

****

Erg, hello. This chapter sucks. But not as bad as LAST time. Cause it would be best not to re-live THAT one... Anywho, hope ya enjoy it. But cha probably won't.

-Mo

Disclaimer: Die, will you?

* * *

"Snaps is the name of the game, the name of the game is Snaps."

Game face, on. Ears, quite ready to hear. Attention span, still short, but good enough.

Me and Luce were playing a curious game that involved snapping and sayings, called _Snaps. _It was easy enough to learn, once ya get the hang of it. Ya see, for each vowel, you snap. One snap for a, two snaps for e, three snaps for i, and so on. For consonants, however, you use sayings, such as for n, you could say "Never give up," and for p, you could use "Patience is a virtue." Quite easy, no?

And I have to say, I owned this game. I OWNED it. Like a boss. Not to brag, of course.

"Ritchie's a loser." (Lucy laughed; I glared) _Snap. Snap. Snap. _"Never give up. Give it all you've got. Snaps!" Psssh, _too _easy. "RINGS, I TELL YOU, RINGS!" I practically had a heartattack right then and there. I tend to get in the game, y'know?

"ME TURN!" I yelled, though not too loud, for it was, like, 11 o'clock... at night. **(A/N: OUCH, I BURNED MY HAND! ...at night.)**

She smiled, a smile that let me know she was ready.

"Snaps is the name of the game, the name of the game is Snaps. Ssss... S'never give up?" (I had trouble with thinking of one that started with 's') "Not too hard, now!" _Snap. Snap. Snap. Snap. _"Woe to Lucy for calling me a loser!"

Lucy contemplated this for a moment, then looked at me with a confused expression. "Now with two n's?" I face-palmed. "Noooooo!" I cried out over-dramatically. "I said 'S'never give up! SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! As in SNNNOOOWWWW!"

Lucy rolled her eyes, smiling. "Shut up, it's my turn now." She thought for a moment, before having a brain-blast. "Ok, this one's a tad long, ya know, so I'll go REAL slow-like."

"Shut yer trap and continue."

Lucy smiled. "Snaps is the name of the game, the name of the game is Snaps. Losers like Ritchie never seem to win." _Snap. Snap. Snap. Snap. Snap. _"Can't give up." _Snap. Snap. Snap. Snap. Snap. Snap._ "H-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait," I interupted. "6 snaps? But there's only 5 vowels." She sighed over-dramatically. "Don't you know, smart-one, that 'y' is sometimes considered a vowel?" I rolled my eyes. "Just continue."

She smiled. "Ok, where was I?" She stopped, thinking for a moment. "Oh, yeah! H. Um, hello, I guess. Can't really think of anything else... ANYWAY, I'll continue." _Snap. _"Stop in the name of love? (can't think of anything else...) Talk is cheap." _Snap. Snap. Snap. _"Never give up. Give it all you've got. S... something with an s?"

I faked-snored, then stopped abruntly, acting like I had just woken up. "Oh, you've finally finished, have you? Good, 'cause I got yer answer. Lucy Hastings, yer name. Duh."

She held up a finger to my face. "I do not NEED your 'duhs', Ritchard. Lee. Starkey!"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Let's just do ONE more game of Snaps, then yer leaving. I'm seriously gettin' tired of you..." She gasped, looking mock-offended. "How dare you, Ritchard! That's offensive..."

I chuckled. "I'm ONLY joking, Luce." She eyed me. "You better be, 'fore I throw you out that window..."

"If I get thrown out that window, you goin' down with meh."

"Whatever... Let's just get this over with, since Ritchie needs his precious 'alone time'."

I smiled. "Ok, this ones a bit long, but bare with me now!" I paused. "Snaps is the name of the game, the name of the game is Snaps. Can't ever give up_." Snap. Snap. Snap. Snap_. "When will this end?"

A moment of silence followed. Lucy motioned for me to continue. "That was it. Cow. They go 'moo', ya know."

Lucy eyed me one last time. "You SERIOUSLY scare me sometimes, Ritchie."

* * *

**I know. It sucks. Shut up. But, you can blame ABC Family's Harry Potter weekend for that. It distracted me. Speaking of which, I need to get back to watching the Order of the Phoenix. Goodbye.**

**Oh, and I hope you like my new username. I know I do.**

**-Mo**


	6. Day 57

**Hello. I'm sad because spring break is almost over. D: But, on the upside, this chapter doesn't nessasarily suck! So enjoy!**

**-Mo**

**Disclaimer: Bite me.**

* * *

"Luce! Where the '_ell _are we going?"

She glared. "Don't you dare utter a curse word in front of me again." I rolled my eyes. She could be _such _a Mary Sue sometimes.

As I stated above, I couldn't be less in-the-know about where we were going. It was early in the morning, around 4 or 5. Lucy, or as I shall now refer to her, Mary Sue, dragged me out here, in the cold, to see God knows what. To be truthful, all I really wanted to do is to go back to me bed, and be that warm cinnamon bun I was just a couple of minutes ago. But, alas, I'm here. I guess I _should _make the best of it. Key word being **should**.

"Hey, Luce, wanna tell me where we're going?" I asked. She waved me off, continuing to walk. I sped up, to where I was next to her. "Pllleeeaaaassseeee tell me! Pllleeeaaaasssseeee!" I pleaded. She rolled her eyes. "Calm down, cowboy. We're here."

I looked in front of us. Bushes. Tall bushes. "What exactly is this supposed to be? I might have accidently missed the point."

"Just... follow me. Behind these bushes. That's where it's at," she said, continuing to walk. I shrugged, following her into the unknown. This could be good, after all.

And it did turn out to be pretty darn good.

"So this is where you find all them flowers..." I grinned, looking at the field of flowers in front of me. Flowers of all types, in moderation, of course, filled the small area. Bright colors kaleidoscoped across the rather dull ground, filling it with a feeling that warmed your soul. And the smells. Oh, the smells! Too sweet to put into to words. This place really was amazing.

"Luce, this is... Exactly what is this?" I asked, dumbfounded. She giggled. "I don't really know. I'm guessing just a regular garden. But it seems too special to be just that."

"Yeah, it does," I agreed. "So, you just randomly found this place?" She nodded. "When my parents came here to, ya know, see if this place was good, I slipped off to explore. Then I just came upon this little place. It really is wonderful, isn't it?"

"Yeah, real lovely."

Then we just sat there, in silence, taking in all the smells and colors. It really was lovely, this place. Real quiet, too. A good place to think.

* * *

It had been a few hours after Lucy had showed me the garden. Nurses had just started their rounds, bringing food to all the rooms. We had barely made it back.

But, lucky, we did. Our awesome ninja skills really paid off.

But there was one bad thing about that trip: I was incredibly TIRED!

* * *

**Shut up, I know it's short. I didn't mean to make it THIS short, but it just sorta came out that way... I'm sorry.**

**Anywho, as I write this, I procrastinate. What I REALLY need to be doing is reading a book that I have to finish by Tuesday. And I'm only, like, 1/4 done with the whole damn thing. Even if I DO read very fast, this is just too much.**

**Now that I've ranted about how stuppid my life is at the moment, I'll let cha go. Buh-bye now.**

**-Mo**


	7. Day 58 and 59

I woke up that morning even more tired than I was the night before. I wiped the sleep from my eyes, trying to find the clock. It was half-past twelve. Shite.

I stumbled up, stretching and yawning. On my side table there was a cup of tea and a white rose. I took a sip of the tea. It was cold but I was thirsty.

There was a rap at the door. It creaked open, showing a smiling Lucy. "Hey, Ritchie!" I waved, taking another sip of my tea. I wasn't particually in the mood for a visit, but I wasn't going to tell her that.

She pushed a chair next to my bed and sat down. "How ya feeling?" she asked.

"Tired," I replied groggily. She giggled. "I guess you're not a night owl like me."

"I suppose not."

A silence followed. Lucy seemed to go in a trance. She didn't talk, didn't move, and it even looked like she didn't _breath._ "So you liked the garden?" she asked, snapping out of it. I hesitated for a moment. "Of course I did. It was beautiful."

"Would you like to go back? Tonight, maybe?"

I scratched my head, contemplated whether or not that'd be a good idea. Either I could go and lose a greater deal of sleep OR I could go and well, go. It's really beautiful and my stomach isn't paining me so much so maybe I will go.

But then again I'm really tired.

But if you think about it I could sleep all day today in preparation for tonight.

Well whatever nevermind.

"Sure. I'd love to go."

She squealed. "Yay! It's no fun without you, anyway." She got up, moving the chair over to it's original spot and walking towads the door. "I'm gonna let you sleep now. Just meet me there tonight at midnight."

I shook my head and saluted her. She laughed, closing the door with a soft thud. I could tell going to the garden made her happy.

* * *

At the stroke of midnight I met Lucy down at the garden. The moon was full tonight, illuminating the garden in an eeiry silver light. The stone statues seemed to frown in the night's air.

I shivered. It was, as it usually is, cold outside. I hugged the collar of my jacket closer to my face. "Lucy?"

She turned to me. "Yes?"

"How are the flowers still alive if it's so cold outside?" I asked curiously. She thought about it for a moment. "I don't really know, Ritchie."

I rubbed my eyes, feeling tiredness creep up on me. I let out a yawn.

"You're _still _tired. Ritchie, I had no idea you were this lazy."

"I'm not! I just, uh, don't like being out so late. Especially," I shivered, "when it's so cold out." She gave me her grade A bitch face.

"Let's just enjoy the night," she said. I nodded, agreeing.

* * *

That morning I got back around 3 o'clock. I stumbled on to my bed, crippling in pain. My stomach was getting worse.

I yawned, gathering the covers to much head and falling into a blissful sleep.

In my dream, I saw the garden. Lucy was there. She looked a sickly pale color, with dark circles under her eyes. The dress she was wearing was dark black. It was even colder out then it usually was.

Lucy walked out to a bush of flowers. The flowers were black, and had wicked looking thorns sticking out the sides. It was a black rose. She picked one. A high pitched squeal echoed through the garden and Lucy disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. And in that moment, each one of the flowers died.

* * *

**Well ok. It's up. But since you all hate me now I guess no one is reading this.**

**Well, whatever, nevermind.**

**- Mo**


	8. Author's Note

**It's Mo and I'm finally back! Well, not** _**back**_** back, just returning to tell you I will no longer be using this account. I'll be moving onto another one, with all new stories and all new characters! And I'll be using a new fandom (which will _not _be replacing the Beatles fandom), That '70's Show! It'll be fun, and definitely different. So check me out, I'll be under my old name Mo Starkey (I honestly miss that one). So, hopefully, you'll be reading my stories (and reviewing!). **

**Sincerely, Mo**


End file.
